shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Xramos224
Welcom'''e Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''User:Xramos224 page. This is a fan fiction wiki on the manga series Onepiece. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'onepiece wiki']]...our home wiki about the series Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roranoa zoro (Talk) 17:48, May 19, 2011 :Have fun :) Ship of FOOLS IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!!!! WE HAVE CAKE!!!! The cake is a lie!!!!! Bitch!! The Maine Election is over but too many users applied for the position of admiral! Plese vote for the user who you think can improve this SOF wiki for users like you!!! and help you along the way!!! CLICK THIS PHRASE!!! Messge Message sent through bot Your vote is expected hereUser_blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/ORGANIZATION_IS_NOW_ACTIVE_but..... Thanks:)--[[User:Roranoa zoro|'The WG-CinC!']] SOF wiki requires your presence at the Celebration blog afterwards....there will be cake for real.... KIDDING...please read whole message!!! .actually we need you to VOTE for another user for admiral.. You had vote for one but since some users ask more for the ability to vote for one, NOW YOU CAN VOTE FOR ONE MORE USER FOR ADMIRAL but....the another one than the one you already voted for... Please cast your other vote by REPLYING!!! to your comment that you had cast your 1st vote in Here's the link!! or...an attack...click if you dare....btw, I told Luffy you stole his meat..... GOMU GOMU NO JET GATLING GUN!!!!!!!!! New Message Message sent through bot Your vote is expected[[User_blog:Roranoa_zoro/Warlord_Election|'here']]. ::[[User:Roranoa zoro|'WG CinC!!']] Your crew Hey, As i said ive helped you out, there is a page waiting for you called 'The Bucket Hat Pirates' :) Edit as you wish :P 1NF3RNO 23:22, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, No one has really complained yet. and FMF hasn't really said anything about it...so, UndeadHero 16:04, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me Xramos, I know I gave up...but came to the realization that I have already used the Shunji Shunji no Mi in multiple collabs and have plans in the future to use it. I have made a purposal that if you allow me to take your fruit, I will help you create another devil fruit for him, hell you can even take one of mine. (Except Giovanni, he keeps his) Please, just hear me out... UndeadHero 05:54, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Tsuki Tsuki no Mi Yo! About your Tsuki Tsuki no Mi, is it alright if we change it to Paramecia? That DF has more Paramecia abilities, rather than Logia :P Generalzer0 (talk) 03:23, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you :) Generalzer0 talk 23:21, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Since that fruit is on the topic, can I take it? I'm sorry to say that I have done it already. But know I've found out that I need your permission. So? If you say no I can just delete the page. Nice tatsNice tats 22:44, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Yo Yoi Yoi~ Not to be a jerk but could you not create my page's for me? I prefer to do them myself. Sorry, But I prefer making my own page's so I can keep track of what does and doesn't need to be done :P Hope you understand. '1NF3RNO ' talk 21:03, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks dude! Although I appreciate that you were trying to help :) sorry for being a jerk :/ '1NF3RNO ' talk 21:37, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Ramos, i saw your Tenki Tenki No Mi and interested in a glance! Can I have it? Im looking for a DF for my character since my last DF got rejected and now Im lacking of idea, then I saw your DF and interested to use it, since its available, can I use it? Please? Thanks before :) Ravenmore 07:09, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Hane Hane no Mi Hey bud, i was hoping you would let me take over the Hane Hane no Mi, please. Any chance? - TheGRAINGERzone (talk) 04:37, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Can I use your Devil Fruit Tsuki Tsuki no Mi?? Scar00 (talk) 22:27, April 24, 2015 (UTC)Scar00 some advice please Can I ask, how did you make a character box like you did for Spark D. Warrior? I've been trying like hell to replicate that format but I just can't. I've tried everything.Straw Hat 9 (talk) 22:46, June 10, 2015 (UTC) some advice please cont. Well it's for all future characters and ones already made. But to help you understand what I mean better, here is a link to one of my characters: http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Akahito_Tsuruga You see the difference in character box font, format, and background color? I want to make it look more like yours. Thanks for help Thanks for the help. It worked out perfectly. Again, thank you so much. Straw Hat 9 (talk) 17:32, June 12, 2015 (UTC) can you help me make mine more professional looking